Him
by tiggerccino98
Summary: Untuk Himeku yang berharga. Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Kuharap kau selalu sehat dan cantik hehe. Mianhae tidak bisa menemanimu di hari spesialmu ini. Kita masih bisa menikmati hari anniversary bersama. / Himchan selalu sendiri, ditinggal kerja sang kekasih, bahkan dihari ulang tahun mereka! ckckck / B.A.P fanfiction BangHim boyslove :3 / HBD buat umma appanya B.A.P!


Himchan melenguh pelah. Mata kucingnya menyipit membiaskan cahaya lampu temaram di kamarnya. Bergelung dengan selimut, melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin. Menatap bidang kosong di ranjang bagian kanan, di sebelah kanannya. Menghela nafas sebelum bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang.

Mata sayunya menjelajah isi kamarnya. Hanya mendapati dirinya seorang membuat bibirnya mengerucut. _Same as usual_, _dia_ sudah pergi sebelum Himchan terbangun.

Melangkahkan kakinya malas ke kamar mandi. Ia memulai ritual paginya, membersihkan diri. Dimulai dengan mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, lalu mandi.

Himchan memilih mengenakan kaos lengan panjang manis berwana biru dan celana berbahan jeans selutut. Setelah merasa puas dengan tatanan rambutnya, ia melangkah riang ke dapur.

As usual, ia menemukan secarik kertas direkatkan ke lemari es menggunakan magnet. Pesan singkat dari _dia_. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik. Melukiskan senyum tipis yang manis. _Morning, Hime. Have a nive day. Don't miss your breakfast. Maaf meninggalkanmu sebelum kau bangun. Hanya tidak tega membangunkan malaikatku dari tidur nyenyaknya._

* * *

-Him-

_By tiggerccino98_

Bangxhime

* * *

Himchan melangkahkan kakinya kearah toko boneka dekat apartementnya. Ia terpana dengan beberapa boneka yang dipajang di etalase. Sangat cantik dan menawan. Ia ingin membawa mereka pulang. Semuanya. Tapi tak mungkin, ia hanya akan membawa satu boneka. Boneka yang Himchan benci. Boneka yang _dia _gemari.

Tubuhnya halus berwarna orange dengan garis hitam. Dengan moncong dan hidung besar, beserta kumis sintetis yang kaku. Mata besar dan alis tebal. Tidak lupa ekornya yang panjang bertekuk. Himchan tidak akan pernah mau menyentuh boneka itu jika bukan karena_ dia_. Karena ini untuk_ dia._

Untuk hadiah ulang tahun_nya._

Himchan meletakan boneka itu di kasir. Pemuda berseragam kasir di hadapannya segera membungkusnya dengan kertas kado berwarna hitam putih sesuai perintah Himchan. Setelah selesai Himchan membayar boneka itu dengan sedikit uang tip untuk si kasir.

Himchan melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko boneka itu dengan paper bag di tanganya. Ia melangkah riang menuju coffee shop di ujung jalan sana. Senyum mengembang ketika melihat teman-temannya berkumpul bersama menikmati sarapan.

Himchan berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tanganya dan berseru. Teman-temannya menoleh dan tersenyum. Balik melambaikan tangan. Himchan mendudukan diri bersama keempat temannya itu lalu ikut memesan makanan.

"Americano dan pancake madu." Pesannya.

"eoh? Apa itu hadiah untuk _dia,_ _hyung?_" tanya temannya, Zelo.

"ya, begitulah." Jawabnya singkat.

"astaga! Aku lupa membeli kado untuk_nya_, Daehyun_nie_ nanti siang antar aku membeli hadiah ya." Pinta si pipi _chubby_ –Youngjae- kepada pemuda di sebelahnya yang asik bermain game di gadget tipisnya.

"_yes, honey_." Jawab Daehyun.

"apa kalian akan mengadakan pesta, _hyung_?" tanya namja bermata sipit.

"entahlah, sepertinya _dia_ sedang sibuk, Jongup-ah. Mungkin pestanya akan diundur sampai april."

Seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Merekapun memulai sarapan mereka dengan candaan hangat.

* * *

Himchan melangkahkan kakinya ke taman dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman yang kosong. Ia memperhatikan anak-anak yang asik bermain dengan berbagai permainan seperti ayunan, perosotan dan lain-lain. Ia ikut tersenyum melihat anak-anak yang tertawa riang.

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap dua anak kecil yang dikerubungi beberapa anak. Beberapa anak yang tadinya sedang asik bermain pun mendekati kerubungan itu ingin tahu. Karena penasaran akhirnya Himchan mendekati keduanya.

"ini semua kalena kau!"

"kau thendili yang pelit, itu sih akibat dari kepelitan kamu."

"hei, ada apa ini?" Himchan bertanya lembut.

"Himchan_nie-hyung_!" seru beberapa anak.

"ya ya, ada apa ini, Jonggook_kie_? Taehyung_ie_?"

"Jonggook menjatuhkan esklimku, _Hime-hyung_." Tuding Taehyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"tidak! Gook_kie _tidak thengaja. Itu kalena Gook_kie_ ingin mencoba esklim Taehyung_ie hyung_ tapi Taehyung_ie_ _hyung_ pelit, dia tidak membaginya padaku." Lapor Jonggook.

"kalau sudah jatuh sepelti ini kan kita beldua sama-sama tidak bisa makan esklim Jonggook." Taehyun mencoba memukul Jonggook.

"hei, hei! Sudah sudah, ayo _hyung_ belikan eskrim yang baru. Mau?"

"MAU!" seru keduanya.

"aku juga mau, _hyung_." Gumam beberapa anak.

"baiklah, baiklah. Semuanya _hyung_ traktir eskrim. Tapi sedikit saja ya? Nanti kalian bisa batuk pilek."

"HOREE!"

* * *

Seharian ini Himchan berkeliling seperti biasa sampai jam tiga sore. Setelah itu ia duduk duduk di cafe di loby apartementnya dan berbincang dengan beberapa teman. Menghilangkan kesepiannya dengan bersosialisasi.

Himchan segera memasuki apartementnya dan meletakan paper bag berisi hadiah untuk _dia_ di sofa ruang tv dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan dari _dia_. Hanya beberapa notif twitter dari teman-temannya. Ia pun tersenyum kecil lalu mulai membalas beberapa mention dari teman-temannya.

Himchan menatap sendu tv yang mati sebelum menyalakannya, acara musik yang mungkin bisa menghibur. Himchan kembali sibuk ber-texting ria dengan beberapa teman. Terkikik kecil saat mendapat balasan yang lucu.

Himchan melirik jam, setengah lima sore. Himchan segera mengetik pesan singkat untuk _dia_. Sangat singkat padat dan jelas. _Sore, jangan terlalu lelah_.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

* * *

Di pagi selanjutnya, Himchan kembali mendapati ranjang di sebelahnya telah kosong ditinggal sang pemilik. Bahkan Himchan tidak tahu jika malam ini _dia_ pulang jika tidak melihat boneka tigger yang ia beli kemarin telah duduk manis di sebelahnya.

Himchan tersenyum kecut dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Seperti biasa ia membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah selesai mandi, ia mematut dirinya di cermin. Kaos hijau muda, jaket dan celana jeans panjang berwarna cerah.

Sembari mengecek ponselnya, ia beranjak ke dapur seperti biasa. Ia menemukan paperbag berisi sobekan kertas kado kemarin di atas meja makan. Ia melangkah ke arah lemari es dan mencabut kertas yang tertempel disana. _Terimakasih hadiahnya, aku sangat menyukainya. Apa kau sudah mulai menyukai tigger? Btw, morning^^ maaf tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini._

Himchan tersenyum kecil membaca surat itu sebelum akhirnya cemberut. Huft, selalu seperti ini. Padahal ini hari ulang tahun_nya_. Kenapa tidak mencoba mengambil cuti? Bukankah _dia_lah pemilik perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sekarang?

Himchan melangkah gontai menuju ruang depan. Ia memakai kaos kakinya dan memakai sepatu kets berwarna jeans dan menyampul talinya. Ia keluar dari apartement mereka, menguncinya dan mulai melakukan aktivitasnya sehari-hari. Berkeliling.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu berlalu. Himchan belum bertemu dengan_nya_. Sungguh membosankan baginya. Jika boleh Himchan akan mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu di kedai kopi langganannya. Tapi _dia_ tidak membiarkan Himchan bekerja. _Dia_ tidak mau Himchan terlalu lelah. Bukankah itu namanya memanjakan Himchan? Ayolah, Himchan bukan namja yang manja.

Lima hari lagi ulang tahun Himchan. Ia ingin menghabiskan hari –walau hanya sehari- berdua dengan_nya_. Himchan sudah mencoba meminta. _Dia_ bilang akan memikirkannya lagi.

Himchan berencana membuat pesta sederhana untuk merayakan ulang tahun _dia_ dan Himchan di pagi hari sampai siang. Setelah itu ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mereka berdua. Menonton berdua di ruang tv, makan malam bersama, atau berbagi kehangatan yang jarang mereka dapatkan.

Himchan melangkah gontai ke arah kedai kopi langganannya. Teman-temannya berkumpul disana. Himchan tidak berniat untuk makan. Hanya ingin memberi undangan pesta ulang tahunnya. Setelah itu pergi.

Ia berkeliling komplek mengabarkan undangan ulang tahunnya. Dan kembali ke apartement pada sore hari.

* * *

Sore ini Himchan tengah membersihkan ruang tamu apartementnya. Sampah-sampah bekas pesta ulangtahunnya menumpuk di ruangan itu. Bekas dekorasi, gelas kertas bekas minum soda, piring kertas bekas kue, dan lain-lain. Himchan telah merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama dengan beberapa temannya.

Pagi tadi, Himchan hanya mendapati secarik kertas dan sebuket bunga mawar di meja makannya. Ucapan ulangtahun dari_nya_ sekaligus permintaan maaf_nya_. Ya, _dia_ kembali meninggalkannya di hari spesial mereka.

_Untuk Himeku yang berharga. Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Kuharap kau selalu sehat dan cantik hehe. Mianhae tidak bisa menemanimu di hari spesialmu ini. Kita masih bisa menikmati hari anniversary bersama. _

Himchan melenguh pelan membaca kartu ucapan itu lagi. Ia lelah menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya di depan teman-temannya. Ia lelah hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan kesendirian. Ia lelah dan menginginkan tenaganya. Namun, _dia_lah sumber tenaga Himchan.

Himchan memilih menyembunyikan kegalauannya dengan membuka kado-kado dari teman-temannya dan membaca kartu ucapan untuknya.

* * *

Himchan mengeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Sesuatu membuatnya merasa asing. Perlahan dibuka matanya. Seseorang berbaring di sebelahnya. Memeluk pinggannya dari samping. Himchan membelalak saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"_Morning¸Hime_. _Have a nice Sunday,_" orang itu, _dia_. Menampilkan _gummy smile_ yang sangat Himchan rindukan.

"y-Yongguk-ah?"

"bukan, aku Yongnam." Gumamnya.

"MWO?!"

"april mop, tentu saja aku Yongguk. Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya sambil mengusak surai lembut Himchan.

"k-kau? Ini benar kau?" tanya Himchan.

"tentu saja, sayang. Memang siapa lagi?" tanya Yongguk, pelukannya terlepas saat Himchan bangkit dari tidurnya.

_Plakk_

"aw, sakit." Gumam Himchan.

"_wae_? Hime, kenapa kau malah menampar dirimu sendiri?" tanya Yongguk setelah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"eoh?!" Himchan menoleh kearah Yongguk. "ini benar kau kan? Bukan mimpi?"

"eum? Ya? Memang kenapa?" Yongguk tersenyum saat tangan mungil Himchan meraba wajah Yongguk dengan ekspresi yang lucu.

"bbang?"

"ada apa, Hime? kenapa kau menampar pipimu sendiri?" tanya Yongguk dalam posisi setengah berbaring.

"ah? I-itu? Itu karena... karena tadi kurasa ada nyamuk. Ya! Sepertinya tadi ada nyamuk di pipiku." Dustanya.

"serius?"

Hening. Himchan diam menahan jeritannya. Sementara Yongguk menunggu Himchan bicara.

"tentu saja tidak, brengsek! Aku hanya tidak pernah percaya kau berbaring di sebelahku seperti ini di minggu pagi! Kau tidak meninggalkanku seperti biasanya! Teganya kau membuatku gila merindukanmu. Membiarkanku menghabiskan waktuku dengan kesendirian. Kau pikir enak? Kau mengekangku tapi tidak selalu bersamaku. Brengsek, aku sangat merindukanmu." Himchan berseru menuding Yongguk.

"tiga!" tangannya mengacungkan tiga jari. "tiga bulan kita tidak saling bertemu! Kau berangkat sebelum aku bangun dan pulang setelah aku tertidur. Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku, sedangkan aku tidak! Curang!"

"maafkan aku, sayang. Aku sibuk." Yongguk mengecup bibir Himchan yang mengerucut. Membuat Himchan memerah.

"ya! _Neo_! Pe-permintaan maaf tidak diterima. Kau kira kau bisa meminta maaf hanya dengan seperti itu?" Himchan mendorong wajah Yongguk.

"hmm, baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maafku aku akan bersamamu dari pagi sampai malam ke pagi lagi dan malam lagi selama tiga bulan penuh, bagaimana?" tawar Yongguk.

"hanya itu?" tanya Himchan angkuh, walaupun hatinya sudah berjingkrak. "bagaimana jika ditambah tidak ada lembur lagi?"

"hmm..." Yongguk membuat pose seakan berfikir –meletakan jarinya di dagu.

"baiklah, sayangku." Ujarnya sebelum mengecium bibir Himchan.

Himchan tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya di bahu bidang Yongguk. Yongguk memeluk pinggang Himchan possesif dan memperdalam tautan mereka. Lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Himchan.

Setelah beberapa lama, Yongguk melepaskan tautan mereka. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah merona Himchan yang manis.

"Hime, apa kau kesepian di rumah sendirian?" tanya Yongguk sambil mengelus wajah Himchan.

"iya, tapi biasanya aku akan berkeliling komplek. Makan bersama Zelo di kedai kopi seberang, bermain bersama murid playgroup sebelah, hei kau harus bertemu dengan Jonggook aigoo dia itu manis sekali, lalu aku biasanya pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli jajanan ringan, lalu siangnya aku biasanya akan mengobrol dengan Sungwon hyung di cafe loby apartement ini, kau tahu? Cupcake mereka disana enak sekali! Bahkan mereka juga membuat gambar yang lucu diatasnya, oh iya ada yang bergambar corak tigger kesukaanmu itu. Bagaimana jika nanti kita kesana? Tapi mereka buka pukul setengah sembilan dan ini masih jam tujuh. Ah, kita sarapan ke kedai kopi saja yuk! Tunggu sebentar aku ingin mandi dulu! Hei! Kau juga harus mandi, bbang!"

Yongguk hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar celotehan Himchan. Ia sangat merindukan wajah imut Himchan saat bercerita seperti ini. Ekspresinya imut dengan wajah berbinar.

Sambil tersenyum jahil Yongguk mendekatkan diri dan berbisik, "mandi bersama?"

"SHIREO!"

-**End**-

* * *

Gaje ya? Beuh-_-

Sumpah ini judul sama cerita ganyambung gilaaa.. tadinya pengen ngasih judulnya Bbang Yongguk jarang pulang, tapi...

dan you know? Pas dibaca ulang sendiri masa ini rada mirip sama ffnya kak kila(swag joker) yg officialy missing you.. maap ya kak :P abis otak aye rada konslet dikit akhir2 ini bawaanya pengen bikin himchan ngenes tapi sory aku gatega gatahan T-T/pundung/ oiya! Ff sebelah yang WHO?7x itu kalo bisa ada yang nebak sebelum chap 8 hebat! kayaknya itu ff bakalan end sampe chap9 gajadi sampe sepuluh, itu bisa kepanjangan (kalo ada yg baca u,u) sama satu lagi pemberitahuan, aku kayaknya bakalan jarang post ff diffn lagi deh soalnya kak imtam nyulik aku supaya ikut ngepost di blog /dipantek kak imtam/ oh ya kunjungin ya blognya wkwk itu isinya ff bap yaoi semua kalo ada yang mau ikut gabung bilang aja sama kak imtam oke? Kalo bisa author yg dibawah 98line tapi kalo diatas 98line juga gapapa kok, bapyaoifanfiction wordpress com spasinya ganti pake titik

See you /kissbye/


End file.
